


异种（4）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 5





	异种（4）

徐文祖现在整个人都熟透了，像过度发酵的果实一样散发出酒精的香气，平日里苍白毫无血色的皮肤透着诱人的绯色。  
我的身体重新变成流体像粘稠的水一样包裹住徐文祖的全身，只把他的头露出来，徐文祖挣扎了一下，下一秒，我就分出一部分身体猛地钻入他下面新开发出来的饥渴的雌穴。  
“唔啊！嗯。。。不要。。。”徐文祖的腿乱蹬着，但拿流体的我毫无办法。  
史莱姆是没有性器的，或者说我们全身都是性器，性交的时候会把身体变幻着形态钻入配偶的性器官里。  
就像现在，我胶状的身体撑开紧致的内壁，分化出许多细小的吸盘在娇嫩的内壁上吮吸着，嫩肉被刺激得一阵一阵收缩着，阴蒂得到了我的重点照顾，被我吸住反复舔舐，很快就充血红肿起来了，徐文祖即使咬紧牙关也阻止不了自己的尖叫声，很快就哭着喷出了透明的爱液，被溶解在我的体内。  
“不要啊！已经。。。已经装不下了！”徐文祖突然惊叫起来，因为我正试图撑开他的子宫口流入他的子宫。  
同时，我又分了一部分身体出来钻入他的后穴，我微凉的身体接触到滚烫的内壁，徐文祖立即就忍不住地求饶，“不行，不能两边一起。。。我。。。受不了的。。。呜。。。”  
但我没有因为他的示弱而体谅他，一个劲地往他的子宫和后穴里面钻着，徐文祖再怎么挣扎也没用，只能眼睁睁地看着自己平坦的腹部缓缓鼓起，身体内部被填满，被超出自己极限地扩张，徐文祖作为一个只知道杀人拔牙的小变态哪里经历过这个？即使他平时再怎么强势，再怎么残忍，面对我这个外星生物和陌生的快感，也只有哭泣的份。  
“呜呜。。。太过分了。。。哈啊！！不要！！！”  
徐文祖瞪着本来就大的眼睛，我的部分身体突然钻进他那狭窄得几乎看不到的乳孔，顺着输乳管进入乳腺，在里面刺激着乳汁的分泌，并一点点地拓宽他的乳孔。  
“好痛！呜呜。。。不要再进去了。。。”徐文祖剧烈地挣扎着，把我的体内搅得像是翻滚的沸水，发出‘哗啦哗啦’的声音。  
我继续分泌着我的体液在他的乳腺里，渐渐地，他就不再挣扎了，反而挺起了胸部，像是迎合着我似的。  
我填满他后穴和雌穴的部分在里面变换着形状，一会凸起密密麻麻的软刺，剐蹭着敏感的穴道，一会变出螺纹，在里面旋转。  
“真的。。。呜。。。真的不行了！混蛋！”  
现在徐文祖几乎每隔几分钟就要剧烈地高潮一次，无论胸部还是两个小穴那里传来的快感都几乎要把他逼疯，他根本无法消化如此激烈的快感，于是做着做着就失去了意识，但我并没有停下来，反而更加迅猛地摩擦着他的敏感点，过不了多久他就又哭泣着在高潮中醒过来了。  
到了最后，徐文祖终于意识到无论是谩骂还是求饶都无法停止这场折磨，便不再白费力气了，或者说他的脑子已经无法组织语言，身体也累得无法挣扎或者叫喊，他半垂着眼帘晃着身体承受着我一次又一次的撞击，只在高潮的时候才情不自禁地呜咽两声，全身细细地颤抖着，已经丝毫没有力气反抗了。  
就连我的身体逐渐淹没掉他的脑袋也没有想起来挣扎，他整个人都困在我那绿色的半透明的身体里，我钻入他的耳道和口鼻，把他全身上下的洞全部都侵犯了。他在窒息中迎来了最剧烈的一次高潮。下面两个小穴水流个不停，乳腺分泌出大量的乳汁，全身止不住地痉挛着，大腿颤抖着无法并拢。  
这次高潮足足持续了近五分钟，我在此期间时不时地给他的头探出来换气，他才没有因为无法呼吸而死亡。  
在他高潮的期间，我控制着自己的身体分出极细的一缕顺着输卵管进入了他的卵巢，分泌自己的体液强迫他排出卵子，并趁机用自己的精子和它交合。  
确认徐文祖已经成功受精后，我开始压缩自己身体的体积，从两米高的一个‘大果冻’缩小成一个魔方大小，堵在徐文祖的阴道里，徐文祖的子宫里已经有了我的宝宝，为了防止宝宝成熟前就被排出来，我尽职尽责地守住子宫口，每次宝宝要出来的时候就给它顶回去。  
徐文祖全身湿漉漉的瘫软在床上，胸部还在往外渗着奶水，肚子不自然地凸起，时不时还有什么东西在里面蠕动一番，每次无论是我还是我的宝宝在里面的蠕动都能带给他极大的刺激。  
史莱姆的发育十分迅速，大概一个小时左右就已经成熟了，徐文祖的肚子也逐渐膨胀了起来，子宫压迫着其他内脏，强烈的臌胀感让他捂着肚子难受地哼出了声。  
我赶紧从他的体内流出来，缠住徐文祖的脚踝把他双腿分开，摆出适合分娩的姿势，然后稍稍按压着他的肚子，宝宝就迫不及待地从母体的子宫里出来了。  
“哈啊。。。嗯。。。”  
徐文祖脸色通红，张开的腿颤抖着，因为刚出生的史莱姆是透明无色的，我可以从他敞开的小穴中看到粉色的内壁在可爱地蠕动着。  
可能是徐文祖的体质很好，生出的宝宝也十分强壮，块头也很大，很有活力地扭动着，生出一半，还似乎贪恋着妈妈的子宫，任性地卡在那里不肯出来，甚至打算往回钻。  
“啊啊！不要。。。不。。。呜。。。”徐文祖察觉到宝宝的意图，惊恐地往下抓去，但史莱姆都是出于固态和液态之间的一个东西，怎么也抓不牢，反而让宝宝觉得有趣，左扭右扭地躲避着。  
“不行。。。又。。。呜。。。又要去了。。。”  
徐文祖大张着腿，下面喷出了很多透明的液体，引起子宫的一阵收缩，虽然被我改造过身体，变得十分敏感，但我还是第一次看到生孩子能把自己弄高潮的，心里不禁对徐文祖十分满意。  
看着可恶的小混蛋还在老婆的体内胡闹，我忍不住地再次钻了进去，用自己的身体融合了宝宝，把不情不愿的它带到外面，又从身体中把它分离出来。  
徐文祖终于结束了分娩，已经累得不行，全身都是汗水，宝宝一出来就爬到他胸口，吸吮着乳汁，徐文祖躲了几下，没躲开后只能自暴自弃地躺在那里任由它吸吮了。  
孩子他妈好像一点也不喜欢孩子，我有点忧郁，但很快又振作起来。  
反正史莱姆的发情期那么长，多生几个，总有他喜欢的。


End file.
